


Баскаковска собака

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Tales of the Urals - Bazhov
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барин-то, Баскаков, большое пристрастие к винишку имел. Инда и до видений допьется. Другие пропойцы чертей зелёных видят, а у этого своё призванье было — Баскаковска Сука. </p>
<p>— Родовое, — говорит, — проклятие у нас, у Баскаковых: чёрная сука с телка ростом, глазищи огненные, зубищи, как у пилы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баскаковска собака

Фандом: сказы Бажова, «Шерлок Холмс»   
Категория: джен   
Рейтинг: G   
Жанр: сказ   
Размер: мини  
Примечание: кроссовер

Катя, невеста Данилы-мастера, что к Хозяину в Гору ушел, незамужницей осталась. Сваты к ней часто похаживали, да у неё один ответ был:

— Не надобно мне женишков ваших. Одна век доживу. 

Видно, шибко обидна ей история с Данилой показалась. 

Родня на неё, конечно, ворчать стала — виданное ли дело, чтоб по доброй воле в девках закуковала? Только Катя кремень. Уперлась на своём. 

Отец затеял было её вожжами отходить. Катя зуботычину ему сунула — отцу-то родному — и ушла вовсе из дому. У Прокопьича покойного изба пустая стояла, вот Катя и зажила в ней. Другая бы с тоски завыла да и с голоду померла. Как женщине одной хозяйство управить? 

Так Катя чего придумала: стала потихоньку из камня мелочь всякую резать и в город продавать. Мастера сначала смеялись над ней, а потом глядят — хорошо у девки получается. Видать, талант есть. И камень ей стоящий попадался. Малахит, да всё с рисуночком. Люди баяли, Данило ей подкидывает маленько. Видно, тоже совесть-то есть. 

Справила Катя хозяйство. Коровку завела, овечек пару в общее стадо пускать стала. Была у неё коза, Лаврухой звали. Катя ее заместо собаки держала, избу стеречь. Бодливая была — страсть, а за Катей и правда ровно псица бегала. Раз приказчик барский слово худое Кате молвил. Лавруха-то рогами ему и поддала. Прогнала его по улице, смеху рудничным наделали. Приказчик осерчал, конечно.

— На мыло, — орёт, — пустить скотину худую!

Катя однако ж уговорила его. Буски жене подкинула да зарукавья дочке, тот и отошёл. Только рога Лаврухе спилить велел. Ну, что делать? Сшибли козе рога. 

Парни деревенски к Кате больно не липли. Она топор далеко от себя не отставляла. Кто привяжется, только глазом зыркнет, ровно медведица. Парни и отступились. 

— Пускай-де Азовка бобылихой живёт.

За рост и силу Катю Азовкой прозвали. 

В ту пору приехал к барину племянник из города. Барин-то, Баскаков, большое пристрастие к винишку имел. Инда и до видений допьется. Другие пропойцы чертей зелёных видят, а у этого своё призванье было — Баскаковска Сука. 

— Родовое, — говорит, — проклятие у нас, у Баскаковых: чёрная сука с телка ростом, глазищи огненные, зубищи, как у пилы. 

До того допился, что голышом из особняка своего выскочил. 

— Сука, — кричит, — Баскаковска за мной гонится! Сейчас живьём съест!

Лакеи видят, дело плохо. За дохтуром рудничным послали. Хороший у нас тогда был дохтур, Степанов Левонтий Гаврилыч. 

Дохтур только поглядел.

— Delirium Tremens, — говорит. — Белая горячка. Готовьте в город подводу. 

Скрутил барина — он мужик крепкой был, дохтур-то. Отправили Баскакова в лечебницу, там он оклемался маленько, да вскорости всё равно помер. 

Вот племянник и попал в наследники. 

Племянник тот по женской стороне шибко пакостник был. Не одна девка за него слезами умывалась. Любил он, чтобы девка была возрастная, оплечьем крута и взгляд имела строгий. А сам был на зайца похож — росточку невеликого, уши пенечками и губа маленько раздвоена. Однако ж барин. 

Дошёл до него слух, что есть на Красногорке удивительна девка, по малахиту мастерица. Решил племянник на эдакое чудо поглядеть. 

Поехал, значит, по улице, а тут и Катя ему навстречу выступает, ровно царица: глаз зелёной, погибельной, коса трубчата до колен, а за поясом — топор. 

Баскаков молодой так в неё глазами и въелся.

— Вот эта-то валькирия мне, — говорит, — и надобна! 

Клюнул, как язь на колобок. 

Никакой жизни Кате не стало. Давай она племянника отваживать, да разве такого отвадишь? До сих пор он отказу не знал, а Катя не даётся. Вот его и зацепило. Вынь да положь. Рудничное начальство стало Катиных братьев прижимать, урок им давать вдвое против прочих да спрашивать вдвое строже. Хоть Катя и ушла от родни-то, а всё кровь не вода. Затосковала она.

— Уйду, — думает, — с Красногорки в Полеву али в Сысерть. 

Жалко ей места родные бросать, да что делать? Обнимет Лавруху свою за шею и слёзы глотает. 

Тут ещё такое вышло.

Гнали по Щелкунской дороге этап каторжной. Затесался среди братцев-шатальцев политической один, из учителей. А было это на Петровки. День жаркий стоял, парун. Крепкие мужики из бывалых и то еле волокутся, сторожевые на конях фуражками пот утирают, а политической наш, жидкое место, вовсе сомлел. Глядят на него, а он мертвяк мертвяком, и сердце не бьётся. Сторожевые тык-мык, и к главному. Главной поглядел и говорит:

— Ножную цепь с него сымите да киньте у дороги. Вишь, гроза собирается. Потом пошлю кого подобрать. 

Сделали так-то, кинули парня в канаву. Тут и гроза ударила, да с градом. Политического градом общёлкало, он и отутовел. Глядит — один-одинёшенек, лес кругом, места незнаемые. 

— Пусть, — говорит, — в лесу пропаду, пусть меня волки съедят, а на каторге гнить не стану! 

И то верно: случай вышел, надо хвататься. 

Пошёл он наугад. Видно, ворожил ему кто: сгинуть в окрестных урманах, что балодкой по пальцу хватить. Однако ж вышел наш беглой через болото на Красногорский рудник. Был бы потяжелей, угрузнул бы в трясине-то, однако весу в нём, видно, вовсе не осталось. 

Выбрался на какую-то лесную горушечку да и свалился, где стоял. 

Утром сторожевые воротились мертвяка подобрать. Глядь — нет парня. Думали сначала, зверь утащил, а потом видят: след-от не такой. Человек сквозь кусты ломился. Пошли в сугонь, а он, слышь-ко, в ручей прыгнул да по воде ушёл, след и оборвался. 

Объявили розыск по заводам и рудникам окрестным. 

Дохтур красногорский с сестрой Варварой жил. Пригожая была девица, хоть по тогдашним временам перестарком считалась — за двадцать годов. Замуж не торопилась. Брат и не гнал. Сам холостой, вдвоём им и веселее. 

Как дело это с беглым вышло, как раз Варвара по малину наладилась. 

Одна пошла. Не охотница она была ватажкой ходить. Да и не нашлось ей подходящей компании. Чай, не простая девка, а дохтурова сестра, из образованных. 

Однако ж места глухие. В малиновом кусту и на медведицу с медвежонком наткнуться можно. Ну, что. Медведей бояться — малины не видать. Взяла Варвара братнино ружье и пошла. Ягод набрала да залезла вовсе в глушь каку-то. Ну и сбилась маленько, вокруг горы круг дала. Вовсе с другой стороны к Красногорскому-то вышла.   
Глядь, а под березой беглой наш лежит, головой в мох ткнулся. 

Варвара девка не пужливая была. Ружье на него наставила, подобралась бочком. Смотрит, вроде не хитник. А что в железах, так мало ли у нас путного народу в железа-то заковывали? 

Ну, и жалко Варваре парня стало. Опять же, с лица он был баской. Дело женское. Коли сразу по сердцу пришёлся, так и всем будет мил, хоть бы и тать был из последних. 

Бросила Варвара корзину и домой к брату полетела. Тот посумлевался маленько, однако сразу к сторожевым не побежал.

— Лихорадка у него, — говорит. — Вреда от него никакого нет, лишь бы не помер. В голбец его спустим, пусть полежит. А я дознаюсь пока, кто таков. 

Съездил в Полеву да в Сысерть, а там уж начальство закопошилось, народ беглого искать подряжают. Дохтур к начальству вхож, всё и разузнал: кто таков да по какому делу шёл. И дело-то вовсе было пустяшное, по молодости да по горячности. Не то сказал, не к той компании прибился. 

Нет, думает дохтур, не отдам человека на погибель. Не убийца, чай, не разбойник, за что ему на каторге сгнить? 

Сильно беглой-то хворал, однако выходили его дохтур с сестрой. 

Дохтур дождался, пока парень на ноги не встанет, и говорит: 

— Нельзя тебе тут оставаться. Ко мне народ всякой ходит. Живо барские нюхалки донесут. Есть тут на болоте балаган старой, крепкой ещё, волкам не добиться. Поживи-ко ты там покуда. Искать перестанут, так переправим тебя куда ни што. 

У Варвары слезы из глаз запокапывали, да и сам беглой загрустил. Ну, лучше в балагане на болоте, чем на каторге тачку катать. Справили ему одёжу добрую, а ремки его полосатые дохтур в печке сжёг, одну только шапку оставил. 

— Пригодится ещё, — говорит. 

И так-то они вовремя успели: скоро приехали в Красногорский два сыскных дела мастера из города. Один такой ласкобай, живо всех рудничных смотниц оболтал. Те и радёшеньки лясы поточить. А второй все тишком, в книжечке чего-то пишет да по сторонам зорит. 

Ну, и рассказали сыскным, что на болотах человек пришлой завёлся. Сидит, мол, в балагане, на рудник носа не кажет, чем живёт — неизвестно. А балаган тот на острове среди топи непролазной, и ход к нему — слань жидка. Да еще Сука Баскаковска тропу охраняет. 

Про Суку сыскные мимо ушей пропустили, а про балаган на заметку взяли.

— Нашлась пропажа! Тут-то мы его и достанем. 

Набрали обережных из рудничных приказных и идти наладились. 

Дохтур про это дело прослышал. Начал думу думать, как парня выручить, от беды уберечь, и пришла ему в голову мысль одна. 

А у Кати тем временем всё хуже да хуже. Совсем проходу ей не стало. Уж она и забоялась: а ну, пришлёт Баскаков лакеев? Кто за одиноку девку заступится? От семерых-то и ей не отбиться. Решила Катя избу продать да в Сысерть ехать. 

Пошла она напоследок камню набрать. В Сысерти-то, поди, не купишь. Матерьял дорогой, ей не по деньгам. 

Повезло ей и в этот раз: плиток набрала да больших малахитин, самого шёлкового сорту. Такие если и сырьём продать, хорошие деньги взять можно. Друга девка не унесла бы, только Кате и поднять. 

Вздохнула Катя.

— Эх, — говорит, — Данило. Твоё счастье, что в Гору ушёл. Ушла бы и я, да кто же меня пустит. Видать, не в Гору, а в воду — вот судьба моя. 

Сказала так и пошла. Тут прозвенело что-то — будто кайлом по меди ударили, и вовсе тихо в лесу стало. 

Вот Катя из лесу-то вышла почти, а ей навстречу тот самый племянник. Перчатки на ём желтые, шляпа белая — при полном, значит, параде. А солнце уж за деревьями, темно, и нет никого. 

Спрыгнул племянник с конька своего и Кате дорогу заступает.

— Здравствуй, — говорит, — красавица. Чего меня стороной обходишь?

Катя вроде мимо пройти собралась, а барин цап её за руку да хвать за грудь. 

— Не хочешь, — кричит, — добром? Ишь, цаца выискалась, Азовка мокрохвостая! Силой возьму дуру! 

Катя тут света белого не взвидела.

— Ах ты, - говорит, - охлёстыш, со рваного сапога подмётка! Тебе ли меня взять?

Да как вдарит ему топорищем промеж глаз! Не в полную силу ударила, а всё ж племянник с ног-то упал. Катя ему ещё добавила. Бока намяла и, стыдно сказать, срамно место отшибла, чтоб девок впредь не портил. Чуть вовсе не убила. Опомнилась потом, а племянник помучнел весь и помирает вроде. 

Перепугалась Катя. Что делать? Кого звать? Однако так не оставишь, хоть барин, а всё же человек, не собака. Побежала к родне. 

А тут дохтур ей навстречу. Как бы ему ночью в лесу оказаться, задача. Да Кате не до того. Дохтур её увидал, удивился, конечно, ну, и будто обрадовался. 

— Катерина Семёновна! — говорит. — Как это вы одна в такой час, в такой глухомани? 

Кате и открыться надо, и страшно. В каторгу-то, поди, несладко идти, да ещё за зайца такого. 

— Эх, — говорит, — пропала моя головушка! А всё через вас, мужской пол. Все вы, де, одинаковы!

И даже всплакнула от злости.

— Что ж ты, — дохтур отвечает, — даром всех-то хаешь? Говори, чего натворила?

Катя и призналась. 

Нашли они племянника. Тот лежит без памяти, однако охает тихонько. Живой, значит. Отлегло у Кати-то.

— Идите домой, Катерина Семеновна, — дохтур говорит. — Отвезу я его в барский дом. Скажу, мол, с лошади упал да головой ушибся. А будет говорить, что вы его так ухайдакали, так чего от удара не примерещится? 

Катя повеселела сразу. 

— Чем отблагодарить вас, Левонтий Гаврилыч? 

Дохтур посмотрел грустно и говорит:

— Чего мне надобно, того мне от вас не дождаться. А продайте мне, Катерина Семёновна, козу свою. 

Катя удивилась маленько. На что, мол, дохтуру коза? Ну, мало ли. 

— Нет, — говорит, — продать не продам, а даром подарю. Владейте, Левонтий Гаврилыч. Эко счастье вам привалило!

Смеётся, значит. 

— Только, поди, Лавруха вас слушаться не будет. Она ведь у меня, как собака верная. 

— Собака, говорите?

Задумался дохтур.

— Мне помощь в одном деле нужна. Только оно трудное да опасное. Коли поймают нас, вместе на каторгу пойдём.

— Видно, судьба моя такая, — Катя-то отвечает. — Говорите, чего надо?

— Не боитесь? — спрашивает. 

— Сроду не баивалась, а тут забоюсь! Топор-от при мне. 

— Ну, коли так, приходите завтра утречком ко мне домой. Да не шарахайтесь. Варвара моя никакого разбоя не допустит. Она до таких дел суровая.

Ничего Катя не сказала, улыбнулась только и пошла потихоньку. 

Дохтур племянника баскаковска отвёз. Обсказал, как нашёл его в лесу беспамятного. Приврал маленько: что собаку страшную, чёрную в кустах видел и следы возле племянника, каждый в ладонь величиной. Домашни-то баскаковски и уши развесили. 

Прописал племяннику мазей всяких да велел компрессы на голову класть. 

Утром пришла Катя к Степановым. Рассказали они ей про беглого, потому видят: человек она верный. И раскрыл им с Варварой дохтур свою задумку. 

Ближе к ночи (а сыскные ночью беглого ловить собрались, чтобы сонным схватить) взял дохтур Лавруху, банку с белым фосфором, и пошли они с Катериной на Терсут. Варваре наказали тишком сидеть. Кто зайдёт, говорить, что дохтур приболел и спит. 

И сыскные с рудничными прихвостнями тоже пошли. Рудничные дорогу кажут. Только они сами к лесу не больно привычные. Гора — дело другое, да и на людях всё время. Таким ночью всякая козявка с чёрта покажется. А места там и впрямь страшенные: слева болото, справа урман непролазный. 

Еще филин за ними летит да ухает: фубу! фубу! 

Те думают: «Что за притча? Чего привязался окаянный?» 

Пополз с болота туман синий, сначала жиденькой. По болоту огоньки синеньки забегали, будто из трясины смотрит кто. Нюхалки-то рудничные зубами зачакали, а городские ничего, держатся пока. 

Дальше идут, а туман всё гуще. Сыскным блазнить стало. То рожа страшная померещится, то будто руки тоненькие тянутся, а на руках когти с аршин. Однако ж они проморгаются и дальше идут. 

В самую трясину зашли. Слань под ногами колышется, хлюпает кругом. Страхота такая. Тут филин-то как гаркнет со спины:

— Фубу!

Сыскные так и стали. 

Глядь, а на них страшилище несётся: с лошадь ростом, чёрное, глазищи жёлтые горят, грива косматая треплется. И морда, слышь-ко, навроде черепа и белым огнём светится. 

Рудничные сразу врассыпную. Сыскные-то пальнули, да то ли не попали, то ли страшилищу пули их нипочём оказались. Стало оно насупротив их и будто засмеялось. 

Тут и они не сдюжили. Пистолеты побросали и бежать. Бегут по слани-то, спотыкаются, а им навстречу человек. Беглой тот. Они туда, сюда — пистолетов нет. 

Каторжной в сторону кинулся и сгинул в тумане. Сыскные за ним. 

Вдруг закричал кто-то страшно, а потом трясина застонала. Туман разошёлся маленько. Глядят сыскные: перед ними окно болотное. На нём пузыри плавают, и в каждом пузыре словно паучок синенькой сидит. А рядом в грязи шапка лежит полосатая. Поглядели сыскные друг на друга, перекрестились, да в сторону Красногорского побежали. Рудничные приказные тоже к утру из леса повылезли. В грязи все, рваные. Тем счастливы, что живы остались. А городские их уж и поджидают. Пристыдили, конечно. 

— Ровно дети малые испугались, — говорят. — Утонул беглой. Едва мы его не словили, да Баскаковска Сука помешала: всё наскакивала и зубами щелкала. Одно слово, адская тварь. Ни креста, ни пули не боится. 

Про то, как бежали сломя голову да пистолеты в грязи потеряли, рассказывать не стали. 

Тут и племянник отутовел и заговорил. Стыдно ему признаваться стало, что его девка чуть не насмерть уходила да срамно место отшибла. 

— Напала, — болбочет, — на меня Баскаковска Сука. Затоптала совсем, с ног сшибла. Зубьями за горло схватить приладилась. А у меня на гайтане крест висит, с самого Афона, монахами заговорённый, вот она зубы-то и обломала. 

И сыскные головами кивают: была, мол, Баскаковска Сука! 

Начальство городское покричало, конечно — выдумали, мол, Суку каку-то! 

Сыскные те двое на хорошем счету оказались, непьющие и работящие, сами ровно псы охотничьи. Главной жандарм и говорит:

— Многое-де есть на свете, что не снилось нашим мудрецам. А коли беглый пузыри по воде пустил, тут и сказке конец. Кто его погубил, не нашего ума дело. 

Баскаковской Суки с тех пор на Терсуте не видали. Должно, как последний Баскаков в город схлызнул, так и заделья ей на болотах не осталось. 

Народ про неё потом много говорил. Болота, известно, место гиблое. Всякой чертовщины там в достатке. Что огни по трясине бежали да туман синий поднялся — так то, говорят, бабка Синюшка гостей незваных от своего места отваживала. Не любит она, кто думку худую в голове держит, бабка-то. 

Катя-Азовка уехала скоро. Избу да скотину продала, одну Лавруху с собой взяла. Ну, никто по ней не тосковал больно. 

А через месяц и дохтур расчет взял. 

— Сестра, — говорит, — хворает. Дух от болот тяжёлый, сердце у неё заходится. Да и невеста меня в городе ждёт. 

Варвара-то и впрямь бледная ходила, аж в синеву. А как уезжать стали, так и глаза заблестели, весёленько глядеть начала. 

Она потом с беглым со своим за границу уехала по фальшиву паспорту. Хорошо, говорят, жили. Тосковал он сильно по родным местам, только вернуться так и не довелось. Здоровья у него не стало после этапа да болот. Сердце, видать, надсадил. 

Дохтур-агличанин, который его пользовал, историю про Баскаковску Суку со слов его записал. Беглый-то по первости не шибко хорошо на аглицком говорил, вот и напуталось маленько. 

А я вам всё как было рассказал. Вот и смекайте, надо ли всякой чёрной собаки да всякого барина пугаться или против них простое топорище помогает.


End file.
